


Treadmill dance

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus gets a bit jealous. Alec's there to rectify the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treadmill dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is related to the other drabble [Dance with me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6851161) (you might want to check this one first before reading this bit) as I've been watching some videos with Harry Shum Jr and boy, he is one piece of work <33 ~~almost makes me wanna pick up dancing classes~~  
>  It's cheesy and it might be slightly OOC, but I'm sharing it with y'all :")  
> Hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Bonus: [Treadmill Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAy2i0gkDKU) by Harry Shum Jr <3

Later in the night, Magnus and Alec were watching some impressive dance moves of the artist – Harry Shum Jr – that got the warlock so curious about dancing. In the last two hours, Alec learned that this man had danced on countless stages with mundane artists – Beyonce, Mariah Carey, Backstreet Boys – loved by the mundanes and considered very popular. Also, Harry seemed to have promoted a music gadget, the shadow of his dancing self being used in commercials – why didn’t they used the whole appearance of the man, it was beyond Alec’s understanding, especially when the man had a good physique and looked charming.

Now they were watching _dance on treadmill like no one’s watching_ and Alec had to hand it to Harry – his moves were so fluid and graceful that he could easily pose as a Shadowhunter.

“You know… he reminds me of you. You look alike.” Alec said to Magnus who hummed absently, apparently too hooked on Harry’s moves. “He’s like your normal self.” At this comment, the warlock turned to look at Alec with amusement.

“My normal self?”

“Yeah, like with no glitter and _mundane_ clothes.”

Magnus laughed. “My darling, these are mundane clothes. And, besides, Harry might be a great dancer, but he can’t pull off my charm.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Alec said and pointed at the screen where Harry leaned into the camera and smiled like a child to which Alec had to admit was a charming trait.

Magnus arched an eyebrow – “I think we’ve been watching too much of Harry tonight.” He said and snapped his fingers making the screen go black.

“It was just getting to the good part!” Alec protested, pouting at his lover.

“We’ve already seen those moves, there’s nothing new.” Magnus waved his hand airily, stretching his body like a cat.

“You’re jealous because I said he has charm.” Alec crossed his arms and looked at the other one pointedly.

“I am not.” Came the short reply in such a petulant manner that it made Alec smirk wickedly.

“You are.” He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Magnus’ neck.

“Not.”

“Magnus Bane, the Jealous High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec teased, his breath tingling Magnus’ skin.

“I’m not because I have magic and he’s just a dancer.”

“A great dancer.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Still doesn’t have my extraordinary magic skills.” He said and made a move to get up, but Alec pulled him down and dragged him in his lap, trapping him. The warlock looked at him through narrowed cat eyes.

“My little jealous warlock,” Alec said in a perfect imitation of Magnus’ voice when endearing others, “he’s got nothing on you. He might be charming, but you’re my lucky charm.” He added, completely aware that he was cheesy and so not like him and judging by the expression on Magnus’ face, he was right.

“I’ve been rubbing off you the wrong way.” Magnus groaned as he completely relaxed in Alec’s arms, letting his head rest on his lover’s shoulder.

“I’d say you’ve been rubbing me off in the good way.” Alec said and Magnus snorted with laughter.

“You’re some piece of work, you know that?” Magnus looked at Alec with smiling eyes. The shadowhunter simply grinned in return.

They spent a few more moments in each other’s embrace, just sitting there in silence and enjoying the time they had together. Magnus was completely aware that Alec had tried to make him jealous on purpose – maybe not at first – and then had tried to rectify the situation by making cheesy comments which were so uncharacteristically Alec. But they did the trick because Magnus had pushed away the feeling of jealousy, even if he had no reason to feel that way.

He knew Alec loved him even if the big words had never been whispered between them yet. But watching Alec getting curious with Harry Shum Jr and then the shadowhunter’s comment that they looked alike had somehow made Magnus feel funny – surely he could understand why Harry would make an impression on Alec, the man was gorgeous! But he wanted Alec’s eyes to be only for him, focused only on _his_ charm. He was rarely selfish when it came to Alec, however this bit… he wasn’t ready to give it up. If it took Magnus’ to be jealous, then he would just for Alec’s eyes to be on him only.

“So… can we continue watching that treadmill video?” Alec asked, but the reply was quick and short –

“No.”

Alec laughed.


End file.
